Meet Danny Pan
Later that night, Bagheera and Panthy walked out of the house. Panthy was wearing white opera gloves and a blue shawl, and Bagheera, now wearing his cuff links, wore a black cape and matching top hat. He was also carrying a cane. Panthy was the first one to go out. "But Bagheera, do you think the children will be safe without Lady?" asked Panthy, as Bagheera locked the front door. "Safe? Of course, they'll be safe," Bagheera smiled, as he walked past her. "Why not?" "Well," said Panthy. "Sawyer said something about a shadow, and I--" "Shadow?" asked Bagheera, "Whose shadow?" "Danny Cat's." replied Panthy. Bagheera smiled and nodded. "Oh, Danny Ca--" But then he realized what his wife had just said. "DANNY CAT?! You don't say!" And then, he imitated Panthy, saying, "Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do?" "But Bagheera--" Panthy began. "Sound the alarm," hollered Bagheera, raising his cane in the air. "Call Scotland yard!" And with that, he and Panthy turned around and left for the party. "There must've been someone." said Panthy. "Oh, Panthy, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Danny Cat indeed!" complained Bagheera, "How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical?" "Bagheera, darling--" Panthy began before her husband cut her off. "When you're as bad as they are?" Bagheera went on, "No wonder Sawyer gets these idiotic ideas!" After Bagheera and Panthy left for the party, an orange cat watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Lady, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a cat with green eyes, a white shirt, a dark green vest, a green bow tie, and brown pants. His name was Danny, Sawyer's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a 16-year-old mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, and blue eyes, wearing an orange dress with a yellow patch on the skirt, yellow sleeves, and a black bodice along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. She is also missing her pantalettes. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz. Soon Danny crept to the nursery window with Tanya behind him. He saw that Sawyer, Toulouse, and Berlioz are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Lady's doghouse. Tanya flew ahead of him. "Over there, Tanya!" Danny whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Tanya shook her head. Danny frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Danny looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Tanya played the music box. "Tanya!" he hissed, "Shhh!" Tanya immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow!" Tanya rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious teenage mouse, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty teenage mouse?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Danny to come over. "Huh?" Danny asked. "Look inside!" Tanya said, excitedly. As Danny opened the drawer, Tanya flew in to get the shadow. But Danny's shadow flew out, and Danny wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Tanya inside. Danny tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the cat's reach, and Danny pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Danny came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Sawyer woke up. She found Danny on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Danny Cat!" she cried, startling the cat. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Oh, Danny! I knew you'd come back. I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, perhaps two years older than me, but then--" As Sawyer talked, Tanya peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Danny with the soap and laughed. "You can't stick it on with soap, Danny. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it." She turned on the light of the bedroom while Tanya tried to climb out through the drawer's keyhole, only to get stuck. "Although come to think of it, I never thought about it before. Um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it." While Tanya was still stuck, she walked to the dresser, took out the sewing kit, and shut the drawer, sending Tanya flying backwards, saying, "And I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Danny?" Tanya wasn't amused about it and glowed bright red with jealousy. "After all," Sawyer went on. "one can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later? Don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Lady got it in the first place. She really isn't--" She saw Danny floating above her bed. "Oh, sit down. It won't take long." Sawyer said. And Danny did as he was told and Sawyer continued talking. "She really isn't vicious, you know. She's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says--" "Girls talk too much!" grumbled Danny. Sawyer laughed again. "Yes," she said. "Girls talk too mu--" But then she suddenly realized that she did talk too much. "Oh?" "Well, get on with it, girl." Danny said, as he gave her the leg of his shaodw. "My name is Duchess. Duchess Mildred Florence Cat. But everyone calls me Sawyer." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Sawyer's enough." Danny said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Lady get your shadow, Danny?" Sawyer asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Danny said, while Tanya got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "Well, what were you doing there?" Sawyer asked. "I came to listen to your stories." Danny answered, as Tanya slipped on some beads and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Boys." "The Lost Bo-- Oh, I remember. They're your men." Sawyer said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Danny hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Sawyer smiled, "I thought I might have never seen you again." "Why?" Danny asked. "Because I have to grow up tomorrow." Sawyer answered. "Grow up?" Danny quickly turns around and said in shock. "Tonight's my last night in the nursery." Sawyer said in sadness, as she picked up the sewing kit. "But that means...no more stories." Danny said. "Mm-hm." Sawyer sniffled. "No! I won't have it!" Danny said and took Sawyer's hand and floats up, making her drop the sewing kit. "Come on!" "B-b-but where are we going?" Sawyer asked. In the drawer, Tanya got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Danny answered, "To Neverland!" Tanya was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Sawyer said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Danny said, as Tanya left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Danny, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Danny was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Danny, a mother means someone..." While then, Tanya pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Sawyer said as Danny says. Danny then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Sawyer stopped and said, "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Tanya was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Tanya was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Danny was confused. "What's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Sawyer moved herself close to Danny and was about to touch his lips when Tanya pulled her tail. "Oh!" Sawyer yelped. "Stop! Stop it, Tanya!" Danny shouted. Then he chased Tanya around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but he jumped on the basket Berlioz was using as the bed. Berlioz woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Toulouse! Toulouse, wake up! He's here!" Berlioz said, as he jumped out of bed. Toulouse was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he rubbed his eyes, he was shocked that Danny was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Sawyer asked. Danny came back as he caught Tanya in his hat. "Tanya Mousekewitz. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Berlioz walked over to Danny, he tugged on Danny's pant leg and said, "Hello, Danny Cat. I'm Berlioz." "My name is Toulouse. How do you do?" the orange kitten asked. Berlioz then looked inside Danny's hat as Danny replied, "Hello." "Oh, look! A bat!" Berlioz said in awe of seeing Tanya. "A flying mouse?" Sawyer asked in awe. "Amazing." Toulouse exclaimed in awe. In Danny's hat, Tanya frowned and growled as Danny heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the flying mouse doing?" Berlioz asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Sawyer asked. "She says you're a big, ugly girl!" Danny joked, making Sawyer laugh, while Tanya flew out of his hat. "Well, I think she is lovely!" Sawyer beamed. Tanya flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on." Danny said, as he put his hat back on. Berlioz held Sawyer's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Sawyer answered. "Neverland?" Berlioz asked. "Danny's taking us." Sawyer told her brothers. As Danny hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Toulouse and Berlioz." Sawyer said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Toulouse said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Berlioz said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Danny chuckled and said, "Well, all right." He turned around back, quickly and said, "But you gotta take orders." Toulouse saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Berlioz said, saluting too. "But, Danny, how do we get to Neverland?" Sawyer asked. "Fly, of course." Danny told her. "Fly?" Sawyer asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Sawyer asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Sawyer and Toulouse knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Danny nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Sawyer asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Toulouse asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Sawyer said in awe. "He can fly!" Toulouse said in awe too. "He flewed." Berlioz said. Danny spun around and landed on the bed pole, saying, "Now, you try." Sawyer took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Toulouse was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Berlioz too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'll be a jungle boy." "Now, everybody try." Danny floated up and held Sawyer's hand while Sawyer held Toulouse's hand and Berlioz's hand as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Danny saw that and was confused. Tanya laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Danny frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Dot dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Tanya heard that. "Dust?" Sawyer and Toulouse asked in confusion. "Dust?" Berlioz asked. Tanya tried to fly away, but Danny grabbed her by the wings and said, "Yup, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Tanya on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Sawyer smiled. Berlioz covered his head, and Toulouse looked at it in awe. As Danny was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Berlioz thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Sawyer said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Toulouse said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Berlioz said, flapping his arms. Sawyer saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Danny shouted. "We can fly!" Sawyer, Toulouse, and Berlioz cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Danny then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Lady then heard someone as she looked up and saw Danny flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Lady gasped and couldn't believe her eyes. Sawyer flew out of the nursery window, and Toulouse flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Lady saw them and covered her eyes with her ears, as she lifted one ear to see and gasped in shock. Berlioz flew out with her stuffed toy mouse. Tanya stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Lady barked up, as Danny and Sawyer dived down each, but Toulouse was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Berlioz dived down and lost his stuffed toy mouse, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Danny turned as Sawyer followed him. Toulouse used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Jaq couldn't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Lady barked and flapped her ears as she wanted to go. Berlioz then heard her. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Berlioz then grabbed Tanya and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Lady and right on him as he floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Berlioz then called out, "Come on, Lady!" He now flew with the others. But Lady only waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Danny flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Sawyer looked at her reflection, but Tanya messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by Cossack cats and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Danny pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Sawyer! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Sawyer took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Danny, Sawyer, Toulouse, and Berlioz flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:CoolZDane